Wolves and Vampires
by Sakata-Bluemoon
Summary: Kain has a hidden secret... AND A SON! Now a small red book is all that stands between his sanity and his past mishaps. - a birthday fic for Solana24 my editor... when I remember to send it to her.


A/N: this is another short FanFiction for me, my first in the Vampire Knight section. A lot of the names in the piece have specific meanings and aren't from the anime/manga so here I'll give you a little inside information (in order of appearance):

Vukasin – Wolf

Aatto – Noble Wolf

Honiahaka – Little Wolf

Carman – Ruler of the Castle

Kiora – Little and Dark

Conchobhar – Wolf Lover

Oh, I almost forgot why I was doing this... I dedicate this fanfiction to my good friend Solana24, Happy Birthday! I knew you really wanted me to do this one, so here it is - fully completed and ready for your eager mind to edit and enjoy...

Oh and to all others that read this, I hope you enjoy it as well ^^

...For the Love of a Wolf...

Everyone knows what happened in the war between the species (both human and vampire), they always include those fancy words explaining the bloodshed. And how every human, hunter and vampire fought to gain control of the world and prove their supposedly powerful stature. But as many people know history books often miss events before the one they focus on. Some say it was the love of Yuuki Cross/ Kuran which drove her two brothers to start the war. But then there is always another story which tells things in another way, a small red volume smeared with dirt and dust, hidden in the back of the library of the vampire government sheds a far more secretive side to this web of stories. It wasn't meant to be read, or seen in years, but a young curious vampire noble managed to crawl his way down into those dark caverns and awake the call of the old book.

The startled vampire stared bright eyed at the book lying at his feet; slowly he shuffled over and snatched it to his chest. The heady scent of aged paper filled his nostrils and as if on autopilot his fingers ran over the crisp papers of the book, throwing the front cover open. Nothing but two neatly written words sat on the first page, two words that seemed completely unimportant.

'Vukasin Aatto'

To the boy there wasn't anything special about either of those words, but if he'd learnt the language of old Earth like the rest of his clan then he would've realised that the two words meant 'wolf of the noble wolves' – something that should've caught his curiosity.

"Honiahaka!" his guardians call shook the dust walls and the young vampire stuffed the red book under his shirt, trying his hardest to act inconspicuous. "Honiahaka hurry up, your father will be home soon... What have you been up to?" the stout woman asked raising an eyebrow at the fifteen year old; who in reply sly smiled that made his bronzed eyes blaze with mischief.

"Nothing much, just searching for something to read." The boy said skipping past the older vampire, "aren't you coming Carman!" As the boy sprinted up the stairs the old woman mumbled something about how he should've just asked his father for a new one.

The door swung silently open and the group of male vampire elders stepped into the foyer, they were accompanied by a single vampiress. Carman stood to attention beside Honiahaka, her face a mask of indifference; while the boy squirmed in eagerness to escape the mundane ritual of greeting – which usually ended with him being grounded for some lengthy period of time for something he probably didn't do. His father saw his guilty face and raised a usually still eyebrow, his wise eyes curious as to his sons behaviour.

"Now, now my son, why do you bear such a guilty face?" Akatsuki Kain asked resting his hand on the shoulder of the boy, something in his voice making the other vampires grin slyly. As a reply the nurse maid scoffed loudly, picking up a filthy shirt from the pile draped over her arm - not even letting the boy get his explanation in first.

"See this? I'll give you a wild guess as to why it is so, sir." The woman growled shaking the thick dust onto the newly polished floor. The father flashed his son an annoyed glance before turning back to his awaiting guests, pinching the bridge of his nose as his usual sign of tiredness and diminishing patience.

"Carman just put the boy to bed, and bring us something to satisfy our thirst. I don't want to deal with this right now." Honiahaka watched as his father retreated to his study taking his friends with him; Carman just stood there gapping at the fiery haired mans back.

"I'll just go to bed then." He murmured, blessing the book hidden under his pillow, the nanny just nodded snapping back into whatever she thought was reality.

"Okay then, I'll go fix your fathers attitude." She stalked off with a tight lipped smirk, perhaps he should've been afraid for his father's safety – but what was the old bag going to do which his father couldn't deal with.

As the boy was scrubbing his teeth a knock echoed through his overly filled bedroom, he swung his head round to stare at the wood of his main door entrance.

"Caomner iwm!" He called out, as best he could with a mouth full of toothpaste froth. The knocking continued, making Honiahaka roll his eyes. Twisting round he spat the foam from his mouth and called out once again. "Come in!" A series of perfectly manicured nails curled around the pale wood and pushed the door inward.

"Good-evening Honiahaka, I'm not interrupting you?" The boy stared at the model which had just walked into his room, and shook his head.

"Good-evening Senri Shika, I thought you would've been down in the study with father." The young man swept his hands through his burgundy hair, boredom evident on his face at the mention of the political vampire.

"I'm not really into that whole sitting round a table consulting about the future of politics. I much prefer finding out why my little fifteen year old nephew was acting so shifty earlier." Senri smiled sliding down onto the chair beside the bed – even though the vampires where not biologically related, a lot of Kain's friends called his son their nephew – crossing his legs in a fluid movement. The idea of sharing his new found book with the young model was tempting, especially because having someone else there with him as he read through it was a really big plus. But if something happened in the book that mightn't be right, having an adult around may get him sprung by his father... With a sigh Honiahaka came to a reluctant decision.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked jumping onto the bed and crossing his lanky legs swiftly, the older vampire tilted his head to the side and thought about things – for about two seconds – before nodding. "Well I was looking for something to read down in the storage basement. And this book just fell out from the shelves. I picked it up to see if it was any good."

"And..."

"And it's not a book, it's a diary." He almost screamed bouncing from his sitting position to all fours, trying to ignore the protests of his usually still bed; Senri only smiled – leaning forward in his chair, in his own form of calmed excitement.

"So whose is it?" he asked the smile spreading dangerously across his face, sometimes even models look like the Joker from Batman.

"Someone called... Um, Vuka... Vukasin, Aatto." The boy stumbled over the ancient words, although Senri just raised an eyebrow at the name – leaning back into his chair, with fingers pointed, in thought. "What Senri?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought I had heard that name before." Senri murmured shaking his head clear of the nagging memories, an excited smile gracing his face once again. "Shall we read some before I am dragged back to another boring political conversation?" The boy nodded enthusiastically, grabbing the book out of its hiding place and handing it over to the older vampire. The two settled back as Senri began:

'I was forced into attending. My freedom of choice was stripped from me, just like it had been with my sisters. Although the old man says that the only reason the last few missions had failed, was because information of their travelling had been leaked. Well this one shouldn't have because not even I knew this was happening, well that's not true, I did when he came in at midnight stripped me of my bedding and said I was to pack and leave in the next ten minutes. So I write this in haste and hope that I will not end up like my other siblings.'

"What happened to her other siblings?" the boy cried springing onto all fours again, the bed rattling with the sudden movement.

"Maybe it'll tell us, now shush." The older vampire commanded trying to find his lost place, he coughed lightly and continued:

'We are running across country I've longed to see. Hills of green rose and fell across the eastern horizon, covering our progress in shadow. My guards limbs trembled with every step, making me laugh manically – it was so freeing to be... Well free. I wanted to just keep running, running through the cities and small towns that scattered our paths – run from the prison I was about to be put into.

There it loomed, a high steel fence ringing its woody perimeter. I wished for this place to be just another rest stop, yet from the way my tutor slowed this was going to be my finally stopping point. We jumped the fence heading towards a rising stone structure. The smell of human rose and fell with every step, yet something else lay there on the leaf litter. A scent that made my brain scream in anger and fear, it was a scent that I'd be breathing in for a long long time...

"Mrs. Aatto, welcome." I stared at the man before us, his arms spread wide and a smile that was both welcoming and hostile. "I hope you will enjoy your time at Cross Academy." I extended my hand—'

"Wait a minute, Cross Academy. I've heard that before." Murmured the boy, interrupting once again; with unsurprisingly, yet another stupid question.

"Well you should know the name. It was where your father and your uncles went to school. But that was before the war... So can I continue?" Senri asked raising an eyebrow at the boy, who nodded enthusiastically:

'I extended my hand to the old man, who just pushed it aside; instead grabbing me into a hug that almost crushed the life from me.

"It's a pleasure to be here." I rasped out, after he had released me.

"You arrived at an excellent time; the day class has just ended. So the transition will be occurring shortly." I raised an eyebrow, "You see we have two class structures here. A Day class, which you will be joining, and a Night class; we have rules which mean the two classes usually never interact for long. But we also have guardians just in case something was to occur... Oh here they come now." He rambled indicating to two students, dressed in ridicules black uniforms, which I guessed where those of the Day class. The boy was tall, with violet eyes and silver hair. The girl was short, with big brown eyes and mousy brown hair which looked as though it had been cut by a lawn mower. They were both thin and spindly. I disliked the two of them immediately, and even more after they introduced themselves.

"Hi there, I'm Yuuki Cross. Guardian of the Day and Night class, I hope you will enjoy your time here!" She was bubbly, irritating, and loud; a mix I'd always disliked. Not to mention the fact she was beautiful in every way, and her scent was just intoxicating – for a human's.

"Zero Kiryo." The boy said turning away; he was the complete opposite to the girl. But he didn't smell right, like someone had washed him in something that wasn't just soap and water. It put me on edge, that's what I'm trying to say.

"Yuuki, why don't you show our new student to her dorm room and make sure she has everything." The headmaster said indicating to the bags at my side and the dorm – which I could only guess as being the Day.

"Um... But headmaster Cross, the transition." She whined, it was high pitched and irritating – just like the rest of her - I'm probably going to be using that word around her, a lot.

"Alright do your job, but take her there as soon as you can." He sighed walking off in the direction of his office. My guard growled his goodbye before stalking off home – at least he got to go home.

"Shall we, err..." I raised an eyebrow, why should I tell her my name? Well I didn't need to, the silverette Zero read it scribbled on the back of my diary,

"Vukasin," He sniggered, "what sort of name is Vukasin?" Yuuki reached round and smashed him on the side of the face, her hair was covering her face, but her aura was emanating sheer infuriation. Maybe my earlier assumption of her had been wrong.

"Vukasin is a beautiful name, is it a type of flower?" Nope, I was right, irritating and stupid.

"No, it's an ancient word from Serbia meaning wolf. And when added to my last name Aatto, meaning noble wolf, you have..."

"Wolf Noble Wolf, that really sucks."

"No, you get wolf of the noble wolves. Which means the leader of all noble wolves, and that of the highest ranking; it is an honour to be called something such as that. But how would you know, Zero." I let the name drag off my tongue; its meaning was sitting there in my head – nothing, zilch, zero...'

"Senri!" the story was ruined; their time of reading was done and dusted. All thanks to Rima Toya, Senri's modelling partner. The door flew on its hinges, crashing into the side of the wall, "Come on Senri come back down stairs." She whined draping her arms over the male, her pout was adorable – but right then nothing could stop the pissed of expression crossing the other vampires usually void like face.

"Yes Rima, just let me put the book away and I'll be down in a minute." The female huffed and glided out the door, intent on joining people who would pay her more attention. "Sorry kid, we've got to stop now... But we're all staying in the house for a few days, how 'bout we read the rest of this thing together." He handed the red book back, "but don't read anymore unless I'm with you. I wanna know what's going on." Honiahaka grinned and flipped the side light off, leaving Senri to use his old eyes to find the door. The book was carefully placed under the boy's pillow once again, under where his head lay. For some reason Honiahaka felt that the closer he was to the book, the safer he was going to be – but books can't make you feel that. Can they?

Senri stalked down the corridor the name of Vukasin Aatto spinning round his head, it sounded so familiar. He walked into the study, greeted by the sight of his old Night class friends. A content smile was spread across almost everyone's faces – even Zero, who was quite happy on Kaneme's lap. Even though he had now entered a room full of people discussing the politics of the vampire human treaty, the name of the girl still nagged at him.

"Does anyone remember a girl called Vukasin Aatto?" he asked staring out across the faces of his friends, several shook their heads while others seemed to lean back in thought – or memory. Everyone at least let out a confirmed no, well almost everyone. Next to the fire in his high backed chair sat Akatsuki Kain, his hair had fallen forwards covering an expression similar to that of a dying man. "Kain, do you?"

"No..." he growled out, claws at full length dug into the arms of the chair and eyes which glowed like the fires of hell stared out from their cover of smouldering gold hair. Quite obviously he remembered her more than many others did, but was unwilling to talk about things. They sat in stilled silence as Kain went through his memory of the girl. Seconds turned to minutes, and his face changed from anger, to worry, to sorrow. Whoever Vukasin Aatto had been, she was important to Kain – in many ways.

The silence continued for a time which is not that important, until a terrified shriek echoed through the house. Kain was off, taking to the stairs two at a time – he was faster than a human eye could see. They caught up to him on the home stretch, all of them where heading to the same space - straight to Honiahaka's room. The group of vampires burst through the door, splitting the wood in two, staring at the horrified sight of Honiahaka shaking on the bed; he was covered in blood. The rich red liquid dripped from the shaking boy and onto his soaked bed, all around the room splatters of blood covered the walls and floor.

"D...D...Da...Dad!" the boy cried throwing himself from the bed as his father leapt onto it, the elder looked like insanity had just struck him.

"What happened?" Senri asked trying not to transform from the rich smell that was billowing throughout the too small room, "Whose blood is this?" The boy slowly shuffled back to the bed and picked the red book up from under the pillow.

"Vukasin Aatto, she... She did this." A confused murmur swept through the crowd, but Kain just released a maniacal laugh.

"Are you sure it was her?" he asked, eyes glowing red. The boy nodded, suddenly petrified of his own father. "Fine then tell me what she looked like." Everyone held their breath as the boy began to speak.

"She looked young, really young. Her hands where delicately boned and her finger nails where short. She stood slightly slumped forward with a sword of pure black protruding from her stomach. She wore a black dress that clung to her bodice before spilling out at her waist. Her eyes were red and hungry, even though blood stained her lips. Um... the only other major feature I can think of is that she had a poppy in her left hand." The group was silent as Kain smiled, with something other than knowing.

"And what did she do? What did she say?"

"She screamed that I was not old enough, that I shouldn't be digging in the past. And then she ripped the sword from its resting place..." the boy went silent and turned a pale green, "spilling blood in every direction. The smell of the dead kept floating around the room." Kain relaxed from his craze and sat down in a meditative position on the bed.

"My dear Honiahaka that was not Vukasin Aatto, that person was someone she killed. Her little sister Kiora, she was a dark girl. She attempted to do something that Vukasin could not let her do... But by the looks of that red book, I need to wait awhile before telling you about it." Everyone stared at the book clutched protectively to the blood covered chest of the boy. "Would you like me to read you the rest?"

"You want to read it?" the boy asked passing the book over to his father.

"Yes, I've read it before. Several times actually. You see my boy, this book is a life line to the one woman I will always love." A few people shared confused glances, yet everyone was willing to go back to the study to listen to an old diary being read aloud.

Once everyone was settled into their seats, Hniahaka had changed from his stained cloths, and Kain had fetched a jug of artificial blood. Things where ready, to begin.

"So where were you up to?"

"She'd just met Yuuki and Zero." Honiahaka said glancing at the hunter – who, unsurprisingly, was lulled into sleep with his head on Kaneme's lap. After flipping through a few pages Kain was ready to begin:

'The meaning was sitting there in my head – nothing, zilch, zero...

"Please Vukasin, would you care to join me." I followed Yuuki down a tree lined path. Oaks of all sizes bent down to shade the faces of all the students who were heading in the same direction as us. "Is it alright if I leave you here? I have to go deal with someone." I nodded and she sprinted off to stop someone climbing over the wall of the dorms. I stood back watching as Yuuki tried to fight back the screaming girls; I was appalled to be put in the same category/gender as them – at least I wasn't the same species.

Massive black iron gates opened revealing a group of teens, they where all dressed in the same uniform as the others – apart from the fact it was white. Something about them though, made me uncomfortable.

They began their walk through the crowd of girls heading towards the main courtyard. The faces of the humans was hilarious, these people where worshiped because they glowed with radiance – yet they seemed just like any other human, except for the smell, it was driving me insane. I wanted to chuck myself at them and rip a neck open, just to check they were really there...'

"Sorry dad but I don't understand. Rip their neck open, I don't understand. What the hell is she?"

"SSSHHH!" hissed Kaneme, "I want to hear what happens next." Kain rolled his eyes and huffed, picking things up where he left off:

'Just to check they were really there. Suddenly a ruckus began as one of them was swamped with girls, something was definitely wrong with these humans.

"Sorry girls, but class calls!" A blonde shouted emerging seemingly untouched from the female mass; I dragged my belongings back into the shade of a tree as the group headed towards me. The closer they got the worse the smell was. I was gagging by the time they were within hearing distance.

"You should be more careful Aido, that many humans surrounding you. The temptation is very dangerous, especially with that many willing to hand it over to you."

"Oh don't tell me what to do... Hey Kain is she alright?" I heard the footsteps stop, but I couldn't look up. My body had crumbled in on its self, I was kneeling on the ground with one hand pushed firmly into the fangs that where trying to begin the change. How could this be happening? Why, why now?

"Hey miss, are you alright?" the voice which belonged to Kain asked - it was too close, the smell was making me want to be sick, yet another one – covered by that one evil scent was forcing the change on me. I did the only thing I could in this situation, I ran.

Someone had followed me from that side of the road, straight out into the forest; they were much faster than any human, but not as fast as me – especially with the change so close. I needed to lose this trailer fast; with barely seconds to spare I dived behind a tree and allowed my body to be taken by the beast.

And that was where I lay, panting from exhaustion – and that was where 'he' found me.

Arms that seemed to be newly formed tree branches reached around my sides, lifting me up from the ground. The scent of the boy now carrying me wasn't so bad; it was old and musty – like a book. But it still had that sickening smell that drove me to gag, but I didn't care, as long as I didn't change back in his presence.

"Hello dog, what are you doing here?" His voice was that of Kain's and I squirmed, accidentally breathing in the scent of his shirt – not just his but his friends' scents covered it. I gagged again and tried not to be sick on his open jet black shirt. "You don't look good do, let's get you a drink." He carried me all the way back to the main building and into his classroom chattering away about random things (e.g. his cousin, his shoes, snow, water and of course the concept of the stock market increasing his profits in nylon); the scent that had been churning up my stomach hit me full force, combined with the bouncing I'd just received and the strength of the scent – my stomach could no longer hold itself together. I retched all over his shiny black shoes, the embracement was unbearable.

"Oh dear, Akatsuki Kain your shoes!" cried the blonde from earlier...'

"Dad you knew Vukasin Aatto?" the boy interrupted, the entire group groaned – the story had been flowing so nicely.

"Yes, it'll go into more detail if you shut up and let me finish the book." Everyone was silent once again.

'The boy carrying me gently placed my useless body on a nearby desk; before stepping lightly out of his soiled shoes. I tried to lift my head from where it was resting on my paws, but it just flopped back to the table. The world was spinning at angles that I didn't even know existed.

"I think I know why the dog spewed, have a look at that animal. I don't think it's well." Said the blonde coming over and putting his nose against mine. I allowed my eye to roll away from his and settle somewhere between my eye lid and the top of his hair - there was really nothing of interest in this room.

"No, you think it could be something she ate?" Kain asked his hand pulling the scruff of my neck. "So what do you give a dog that's ill?"

"Simple, shoot it... If a dog is useless or lame shoot it... Or was that a horse." Came a enthusiastic voice from the corner, I was shocked; I stood up shakily and managed to remain standing. "Oh look its standing, right we don't have to shoot it."

Yay, I thought – until I fell off the table and couldn't get back up again.

"Oh stuff this!"I screamed changing back at last. "Bugger." I breathed out, sitting down on the closest chair.

"Well at least we didn't shoot her." Said Kain, "now we just have to deal with a werewolf." I glanced around the room and spotted the glasses of shining red liquid and groaned aloud, sinking back down to the floor - wishing I'd realised what the stench from earlier had meant.

"You think you have problems, I'm sitting in a room with at least twenty vampires... Today really sucks." I murmured, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Well now that everyone knows that you're a werewolf and you know we're vampires. What are we going to do?" I rolled my eyes and folded up into a ball – the scent of vampire was making me sick... Again.

"Can we open a window?"

"Why?"

"Ummm..." I threw caution to the wind and didn't bother to be polite, not with this feeling streaming through my insides, "because the smell of fucking vampire makes me want to wretch. And the fact that you've all been sitting in here breathing means that the entire space stinks of you blood suckers." A garbage bin was hidden under the desk I was laying next to, suddenly the scent made my stomach lurch and that bin was needed.

"Oh... Hey at least it wasn't your shoes Kain." teased the blonde, "maybe you should take her back to the dorm?"

"And what's she going to do there other than puke the rest of her guts out." Even though I was sure I'd officially emptied everything from within my guts I left the comment hanging - Kain reached over the table and grabbed me by my sides. "Fine, she can stay in my room for now."

"I really don't like being carried." I whined, as he threw me over his shoulder, claws extended just incase he decided to let me go on some sick whim of his.

"Well too bad from the way you puke and then pass out, I'm going to be carrying you." He said kicking the door open, and calmly walking down the corridor – trying to ignore the comment his friend made. Now what was it, oh yeah something along the lines of:

"So willing to get her in your room, I'm waiting for you to start growling mine." And then a slow laugh echoed after us, although my pack horse did speed up he didn't react in any other way to the comment. The short walk was swift and out in the open; thankfully the guardians where nowhere to be seen.

"You don't have to do this."

"No, I don't mind. There was some part of me that wants to." With a final sigh I gave in allowing him to carry me all the way to his dorm...

Right I'm going to skip forwards a few weeks, nothing happened in the dorm and nothing happened during those school days. Sure Kain and I hung out talking about... Things... And yes I grew to like him, a lot - even though he still smelt of vampire, I got used to it - sort of. He told me a lot of things about his cousin Aido, and the dorm president Kaname - and how he and Zero should really go out, even though they both hated each other's guts, he thought it would eventually work out well. Hhhmmm perhaps he was right, those glances they gave each other once Zero was established as a human turned vampire - there was definitely something going on there.

But no matter what my opinion was, he loved it - if I said something was ridiculous he'd agree but still try to change my mind about it at a later date. I'm lost when he's not around, and so jubilant that I want to scream when he is.

But Valentines' day is coming soon, as is my full moon. I believe this is going to be a hell of a couple of days...

So what does a werewolf get a vampire to show to them their feelings. This I have been pondering for some time, the idea of chocolate was sickening, and open confessions of love where just ridiculous. But perhaps I could make it fun for the both of us, my mind is a very evil and dark place so it is best if I don't tell you what my plan is... But you'll find out soon enough...

The morning of Valentines' day I skipped all my classes saying I wasn't feeling well - which wasn't a lie, but I needed time to prepare for the rest of the day. As my entire body tingled I placed my little clue - in the form of a small letter, he should notice it easily as it was written in my blood - on the edge of the barricade which was meant to separate the over excitable day class students from the heart throb night class. The small note written in the crimson liquid, read:

To my blood sucker,

I believe you have noted the 'taste' of this letter, I decided that there was only one way to give a vampire a proper Valentines' day and that was to send him hunting... But being the kind person I am, I've given you a clue:

I am still inside high stone walls, although now green with age. I left you directions of red through a forest that is easy to lose ones self in. And here I stand on the edge with water trying so hard to push me forwards, with only this structure to stop me...

The wording didn't make sense, but it wasn't meant to, I was trying to challenge him after all. Chuckling to myself I walked off in the direction of my hiding place, the sound of thousands of litres of water being gravitationally dragged over the edge, filled my ears sending an excited shiver down my spine.

Grabbing the knife from the waistband of my skirt, I slashed a long line across the palm of my hand. As the crimson liquid dripped down my arm, I pressed the still weeping wound to the closest tree. My trail of blood had begun, dropping my hand back to my side the blood dripped down onto the ground, leaving a pile of red pebbles for Kain to follow. I chuckled to myself, it was like follow the trail of crumbs - or more follow the trail of blood. Skipping the rest of the way I hummed happily to myself, the bridge finally coming into sight.

Rock walls of pure green moss, ferns and some spruce trees closed in the bridge of stone; the water fell behind it tumbling down, down the rocks and into the current below. It was so green here, so clam and peaceful... Full of life that rarely was ever seen anywhere else. I stood at the centre of the bridge my still bleeding hand resting over the edge, dropping blood down into the water below.

"You should be more careful with your blood, a vampire might show up." a voice growled from behind me, but I just smirked unafraid of the threat evident in the words.

"Not my fault I got a cut... Can you lick it better?" I asked my voice sounding hurt, gently a hand lifted mine up from where it hung.

"Oh Vukasin." Kain scolded as he licked the wound, a groan passing his blood covered lips, "oh...god..." he panted eyes glowing blood red in the dimming light, fangs shot through into the flesh of my wrist and I let out a long howl of both pleasure and pain making him release the appendage. Spinning me round he sunk his fangs into my neck, just as I sank mine into his - both of us panting heavily.

So that was where we stood, where we were bonded - the first werewolf and vampire blood bond that I'd ever heard of, and god with his blood pumping through my body, his tongue lapping at the blood leaking from my neck, and the full moon rising above the cliff I'd hidden myself behind; I felt like nothing in the world could touch me... harm us...

"Vukasin." Kain sighed out, removing his fangs unwillingly from my neck as I did the same to him. A single finger whipped away the blood that was shining on my lips, before his mouth came down and gently pushed against mine. "I love you" he sighed out.

"And I you Conchobhar." the old world name made me smile, but Kain just looked confused.

"Concho...what?"

"Conchobhar... It means wolf lover." I sighed, the meaning of the name just made Kain chuckle.

"Wolf lover huh? so that means you're mine then?" chuckling slightly Kain wrapped his arms around my waist, just as the full moon finished its raise above the rocks.

"Only if you'll have me." I sighed, fighting the urges (a) to kiss him again, (b) to howl out mine and turn him, "but there's just one thing I must ask of you."

"Ask for anything and I'll get it for you."

"Take me." I sighed dragging lanky fingers through tussled ginger hair, his eyes shot open and his mouth dropped open slightly. "Please." I begged letting all my feelings flow out through my eyes, the golden colouring I knew was glowing with my emotions of passion and lust.

"Only if you promise to be mine forever." he growled, a possessive arm wrapping around my waist and dragged me closer to him.

"forever is a very long time Kain... but no one should spend it alone... so yes, yes I'll stay with you forever, and ever." and with those words Kain sunk his fangs back into my neck with a drawn out hiss that sounded similar to 'MINE!' ; just as I let out a full bodied howl as we sunk down onto our knees, the blood moon finally rising to the peak of the sky...

Kain's voice faded and silence filled the room, making the vampire become uncomfortable; Honiahaka stared wide eyed at his father a look of astonishment plastered across his young face. Zero had finally woken up in time to hear just the final part, while everyone else had still not known that their good friend had been in a intimate relationship with a wolf - of all the creatures of the night, why a werewolf.

"Dad... Is Vukasin Aatto my mother?" the child asked breaking the silence with a question that had the ability to create more. Kain rubbed the back of his neck, glancing up from beneath heavy lashes at his friends.

"Well... yes." the silence thickened as the information was absorbed by the other vampires.

"Then where is she?" the boy hissed, "if she is my mother she should be here for me... She should be here with you... She should be doing her job... She obviously doesn't give her two cents about what happens to us..." those last words made Kain snap, the back of his hand striking the boy off his chair and onto the floor.

"Never... EVER speak of her like that." he growled, eyes glowing with anger. "You have no idea what she has been through to make sure that both you and me could be happy... That was why she killed her only surviving sister, because the bitch tried to hurt you... She was banished from the wolf pack and hunted down as one of the rouges... I haven't seen her since..." Kain sighed out the last part, sinking back into the seat; his hands pressed against his cheeks as a wave of sobs swept through him, the other vampires stiffened at the sound - no honest vampire dared to show that much emotion unless they where really in emotional pain.

Silence filled the room again, not an uncomfortable or awkward one - just silence that got into the mind of the listener; the sound of constant sobbing broke through the powerful vampire and leaked out towards the ears of the others.

"Oh Kain, I thought you where a bit stronger than this." murmured a husky voice, the smell of wet dog drifted through the room making Kain's head snap up towards the door. "Hello baby... Miss me?" there was a shriek as Kain launched from his chair and at the woman standing in the doorway.

"You... have... no... idea..." the boy moaned as the long haired girl excitedly licked his face, her eyes of gold glowing with pent up emotions.

"Missed... you... too..." she got out, Kain's family sat there staring out upon the scene.

"They want to know who you are." the vampire managed to finally create a fully understandable sentence, after placing the woman onto his lap; the girl just sighed, rolling her head back onto Kain's shoulder. "Fine... Everyone this is Vukasin Aatto, Vukasin this is... Kaname, Zero, Senri, Rima and Aido. These are my friends and extended family." Honiahaka flinched as he was left off the list, but Vukasin just sat up and nodded her head towards the others before turning her burning gold eyes onto the boy.

"And how's my baby boy?" she purred hopping of Kain's lap and running fingers through the black hair.

"um... err... um... I... um..." his mother just chuckled and hugged him tightly.

"still making the same sounds you where when I left." she continued chuckling softly while stroking the boys hair, "and look how big you've gotten in those ten years." she sighed dragging herself away from the boy admiring his height and muscular form, making the boy blush like a ripe tomato. "only one year left and you'll be wanting your own pack." sighing heavily again Vukasin hugged Honiahaka just that little bit tighter.

"My own pack."

"We'll talk about that later. Now lets go to bed, I haven't had a decent nights sleep in forever." chuckling Kain dismissed his guests and followed his lover up the stairs, wrapping his arms around her waist. The bright orb of the sun finally took this opportunity to rise over the cloudy horizon and settle in it place in the sky.


End file.
